villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vladimir Makarov
|crimes = |type of villain = Terrorist Mastermind}} Vladimir Makarov (in Russian: Владимир Макаров) is the main antagonist of the Call of Duty franchise's original Modern Warfare sub-series. He serves as the overarching antagonist of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (as well as the 2016 remaster of the same name), the secondary antagonist of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He is also the unseen titular main antagonist of the 2011 live-action short film Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. He was one of the leaders of the Russian Ultranationalists and the right-hand-turned-successor of his mentor Imran Zakhaev, as well as the founding leader of the Inner Circle and the arch-nemesis of Captain John Price. He was a ruthless and sadistic terrorist mastermind who was best known for leading an attack on an airport in Moscow that instigated World War III between the Western Civilization and Russia, in his attempt to restore the power of the Soviet Union. He was voiced by Roman Varshavsky, who also portrayed the Spetsnaz Operative in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Characteristics Appearance Makarov was a pale stocky 5' 11" (1.80 m) Caucasian man who weighed 184 lbs (83 kg), had short dark brown hair and several scars and marks on his face. He had a green left eye and a blue right eye, meaning that he was diagnosed with Heterochromia iridum. Unlike many of his Russian troops and co-leaders, Makarov wasn't shown to be wearing any tattoos over his body. However, it may have been due to him wearing a lot of clothing that would've been covering them. During his time as Zakhaev's lieutenant, and even before that, Makarov was seen constantly wearing military uniform and wearing a dark grey beanie. After becoming the leader of Inner Circle, Makarov starting living a more extravagant life, even in the field. He would occasionally be seen wearing a black (or dark gray) suit and both leather gloves and shoes. On at least three occasions, Makarov also wore a dark coat and a grey scarf which was shown when he personally led the kidnapping of President Vorshevsky. Personality Vladimir Makarov was a terrorist who is defined by his lack of empathy, sadism, ruthlessness, psychopathy and ambition. It has been implied by Yuri that prior to the assassination attempt on Zakhaev, Makarov was more sympathetic. However, as Yuri later pointed out, the power that Zakhaev rewarded him with for saving his life also corrupted Makarov to the point of him being the most dangerous and intimidating Ultranationalist the world had ever known. Also, it is possible that Zakhaev kept him "in check" due to being aware of his true nature. Makarov was highly delusional to the point of hypocrisy and jingoism, as he believed that massacring an entire airport in his own home country would further machinate in restoring it to its former "glory" from the Soviet Union. In his eyes, anyone who didn't share his beliefs/madness, would marked them as his enemy. Makarov had no faith in fellow Ultranationalist, President Boris Vorshevsky, whom he viewed as stubborn, weak and unwilling to make the "necessary" steps to rebuild Russia's higher power. Makarov believed that he was a part of a greater purpose in the "changing world" due to enacting World War III, blinded by the belief that it would further influence his plans. He also notably held Zakhaev in high regard to the point of see him as the true hero of Russia. It is this idolization that led him to view Vorshevsky as everything that dishonors Zakhaev's legacy and mission. After his death, he went to great lengths to avenge his death, including killing his murderer "Soap" MacTavish, and attempting to kill Captain Price as well afterwards. He even began trying to restart his mission while also fuelling his own goals. Makarov appeared to even have a philosophical side to him as he came to the belief that all it really takes to start a global conflict and change the course of human history is a single man's willpower, which actually proved to be quite true. Lists Quotes }} Trivia *He is the most evil character from the Modern Warfare sub-series (including the 2019 reboot), and arguably the entire video game franchise. *Makarov has repeatedly been named one of the best and most popular villains in the Call of Duty franchise alongside Raul Menendez, and also one of the greatest villains in video game history. **He is also arguably the franchise's most iconic and most memorable villain to date. *It is possible to kill him BEFORE Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This can be performed in the Modern Warfare Remastered version of the game. However, this is considered non-canon as the official canon of his death takes place in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. **But, if you do kill Makarov in the Modern Warfare Remastered level "One Shot, One Kill", you will gain an achievement/trophy, 'Time Paradox'. *Although he didn't physically appear in the game and wasn't introduced until the sequel, Makarov is arguably the overarching antagonist of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare due to saving Imran Zakhaev's life in the "One Shot, One Kill" level (thus triggering the present day events in the game) and was directly responsible for the nuclear bomb detonation that killed over 30,000 people in the "Shock and Awe" level (that would be the catalyst for General Shepherd's motives in Modern Warfare 2). **He is the overarching villain of the original Modern Warfare trilogy because the trilogy itself wouldn't have happened if he hadn't instigated World War 3. Plus, he was around longer and had the biggest impact in the entire plot than any other villain, and he also had bigger plans than anyone else. *The mission "No Russian" in Modern Warfare 2 is not available in that game's Russian release. In addition, if the player kills a civilian in either its German or Japanese releases, the player will receive a "You killed a civilian!", causing the mission to fail and restart from the nearest checkpoint. However, no such penalty exists on other versions, and the player can skip "No Russian" if desired. *While his initials have been referenced in Modern Warfare 2 as "Makarov, V. R.", his initials was then slated as "Makarov, V. A." in Modern Warfare 3. However, the latter was most likely a spelling error since the Ukrainian ghost town Pripyat was also misspelled as "Prypiat" in the opening cutscene of Return to Sender and Makarov's first name was also misspelled as "Vladamir" at the end of the mission Down the Rabbit Hole!. *Although he didn't make an appearance and wasn't mentioned in the 2019 reboot Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, previous characters from the original games appeared and were mentioned, meaning that Makarov could return in a possible future sequel. **His death was referenced by Captain Price when he threatened Colonel Norris for abandoning Urzikstan and painting Farah Karim as a terrorist. *Makarov's final words before his death, "Goodbye, Captain Price", are also the last words in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as well as the entire original sub-series. External links *Vladimir Makarov - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation pl:Władimir Makarow Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Jingoists Category:Mercenaries Category:Successful Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Military Category:Archenemy Category:Crime Lord Category:Betrayed Category:Embezzlers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Incriminators Category:Misogynists Category:Extortionists Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Assassins Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Barbarian Category:Titular Category:Charismatic Category:Thugs Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Enforcer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Thief Category:Game Bosses Category:Smugglers Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Unseen Category:Rapists Category:Master Orator Category:Usurper Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Right-Hand Category:Friend of a Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Paranoid Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Legacy Category:Vandals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:The Heavy Category:Totalitarians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Conspirators Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Forgers Category:Polluters Category:Hypocrites Category:Supremacists Category:Wealthy Category:Obsessed Category:Heretics